Supernatural
by KaylaAlexisW
Summary: Ally Levi has lost everything. Her and her brother have a rocky relationship at best. So, when she finds out who killed her father and younger brother, she races to find out the full truth. Little does she know what lays in store for her, for when you mess with the Winchesters, everything you thought will be turned upside down.
1. Prologue

Sitting at a bar in Detroit, I bring my whiskey to my lips, trying to drink away the case we just finished. Although born into the hunting life, cases that involved children still get to me. It makes me sick to see children lying in puddles of blood, cold and dead. It brings back bad memories. Memories I would rather drown in a bar.

"Long day?" A deep, rough voice says as I down the last in my glass.

I turn to face the voice, and see a man in a leather jacket, with green eyes that seemed alive, as if his eyes were a whole separate person. He smiles at me, not some creep smile women usually get in bars, but a kind smile.

He raises his hand to the bartender. "Another drink for the lady. On me."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm done here." I look a little deeper into his eyes, and for a second, I can see a look of panic in them, as if his eyes are trying to warn me about something. I shrug it off, and hop down from the stool, ready to get back to the motel where my little brother and father are. My memories back where they need to be: behind a thick wall deep in my mind.

"Well, if you change your mind…" He says as he turns his attention to the bartender.

I ignore his words, which sound oddly addictive to my ears, and I walk out the bar towards my car. As I step into the breeze, I stop dead in my tracks. There is something in the air that doesn't feel right. I turn around and look through the bar's windows, and the man with the green eyes is gone. I reach for my gun, tucked into the back of my jeans, and pull it out as I make my way over to my dad's car: a 1969 black El Camino. I take one last look around, as I unlock the door, and sit inside. My callous ridden hands grip the stirring wheel for a few seconds before I start up the engine and pull out of the parking space.

The Eagle Motel, where we were set up for this case, is only a twenty-minute drive from the bar, but it feels like hours. Every few minutes feels like an eternity and I can't let go of the feeling that something is just not right. The case is still heavy on my mind, so I focus on that, in an aim to get this feeling out of my head. Two shapeshifts killing children and infiltrating their homes for kicks, is not a case she likes dealing with or thinking about, but it's better than this sinking feeling in my gut.

When that does not help, I turn up the music in the car. ACDC is playing, and I hum along. It works, but when I pull into the motel's parking lot, the feeling doubles. I look around as I pull the car into a parking space, and that's when I see it: the door to our room is slightly ajar. I put the car in park and jump out of the car, race to the door, and pull out my gun.

One foot follows another carefully as I walk into the room, inspecting every inch of the dark room. Next thing I know, the lights come on and my dad, Jason Levi is standing in front of me in a panic.

He grabs my arm, and pushes me towards the small closest in the corner. "There's a demon and he's coming. We don't have time to leave. Just sit tight, while I draw him away from the room."

Like an obedient daughter, I nod and jump into the closest, pulling the door as shut as it will go. Only a little gap lets in light, but from that gap, I can see Alec, my ten year old brother, hiding under the bed, with a gun in his hands.

He looks at me, and I can see the terror in his blue eyes. He was soft. Never really got his hands dirty in any of the cases, even though by his age, my older brother, Jaxon and I were about as deep in cases as their father. I place one finger on my lips, and nod my head, smiling, trying to reassure him.

My father, nearing the door, is flung back into the back wall. I slap my hand over my mouth to sniffle a gasp, as I recognize the second man now entering the room; only instead of the green eyes at the bar, they were black.

He doesn't speak. I watch as he waltzes up to my father—who is trying to stand up and fight—and reaches down to flick him backwards again. The next second, Alec is standing in between the demon and her father and the next, he is in the corner, in a crumpled heap, and the demon is putting a bullet in my father's head.

The demon turns around and surveys the room, his black eyes disappearing and the green eyes take their place. Once again, I see a look of panic in those eyes, only to be replaced with stone cold eyes. He walks out, leaving me standing in the closest and peeking out at my father and brother. Neither of whom are moving.

It takes a few more seconds for me to regain mobility, and when I do, I fall on the floor, knocking the door open. Tears stream down my face. I can't hold onto anything anymore. Flashbacks of the last time I found family members bloody and lifeless flash before my eyes as I crawl to her father, and then to my brother. I can't handle any of it. My body shuts itself down, and the last thing I see is those green eyes, full of panic, as my whole world goes black.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding the Truth

***Two Years Later***

"Gun!" I yell as I am knocked back into the wall of an abandoned houses' living room. My vision blurs for a few seconds, but I regain my sense of composure and pull myself to my feet. The ghost, a man in his late fifties, who was brutally murdered by his wife, shuffles across the room towards me, carrying a steak knife.

I hold out my hand to the side as Jaxon, my thirty-year-old brother, grabs and tosses the doubled barrel gun across the room. I catch it, and turn it towards the ghost and I quickly fire a shot of rock salt at the ghost, causing him to dissipate.

Jaxon rushes over to my side, and helps me stand up the rest of the way, as he looks around the room. "Did you see that?" He asks, his blue eyes wide, at the revelation.

"Yeah. He completely ignored you and came after me." I reply exasperated, as I rub the back of my left arm, which hit the wall at an odd angle and is now throbbing. I squint my eyes and keep breathing, knowing that holding my breath will only make the pain worse.

"That means he won't follow me." He replies as he races over to the duffle and pulls out one container of salt.

"Where are you going? We don't even know where he was buried?" I say as I think back to the things we know about this case. We have only been on the case for six hours, and so our knowledge of who this ghost was is limited.

"While he was knocking you around, I found a picture of his funeral. I know where he's buried." He replies as he grabs another container of salt from the duffle bag and salts the door. "Stay here. I'll salt and burn his bones." He says with a crooked smile on his face.

"Sometimes I think you like burning bones way too much!" I yell after him, as he races out of the living room, and out of the house, leaving me alone in the house with a homicidal ghost hell bent on making me his next victim.

It doesn't scare me, as it would normal people. This had been my job since I was eight, and I'm used to doing whatever I can to take out monsters, even if that means playing the part of bait. So, I settle into the room, with my gun firmly in my hands and my back to the wall, just to be safe. The house is silent, until a growl can be heard from the open door. The ghost returns, but is unable to cross the barrier of salt.

"How do you like that, you son of a bitch?" I smile, knowing that as long as that salt line isn't broken, I'm safe.

It growls once more, and tries to take a step forward, but the salt keeps him at bay. I sigh, growing bored fast, really hoping Jaxon will hurry up and burn the remains, so we can get back on the road. "Do you know how difficult it is to have a brother like Jaxon and a mind that just wants to move on?" Jaxon is not up for brother of the year award. In fact, I'm surprised we've managed to stick with each other for as long as we have without killing each other. He's the only family member I really have left, and so I try to stay by his side, and have his back, but then he does things that I just can't be apart of. Killing creatures who haven't killed anyone yet without a second of hesitation, for instance. I'm all for killing monsters, but a creature who is living in peace with us is not a monster in my book. But we hunt better together. So we tend to stick together until we're mad at each other, and then we split up for a few weeks, and then come back together.

We didn't have these issues when we were young. We were close. He was my best friend and protector. Then I ran away at 16 and he has been pissed at me ever since. I also think he blames me for our father and brother's death. I don't try to bring it up, but I think that without me, he'd be alone, but with me, he's reminded of everything. These things build up, and when I lose it, he loses it and everything falls apart. I miss the old days, but I don't think he will ever be able to forgive me, especially since I can't forgive myself. I froze.

That's when the ghost lets out another growl and goes up in flames. I rub my face with my hand, and sit there, waiting to hear the sound of the car's engine outside. When I do, I head outside. The moon glints off the car.

"He disappeared right?"

"Yep. Up in flames." I reply as I move towards the car. My brother is leaning against the driver's door, and holds out his hand for the gun. Something is different with him, he's more tense, and uneasy. Like he is right before we have a fight.

I hand it over, and he packs it into the duffle bag sitting in the trunk, as settle into the passenger's seat, bracing myself.

"I got a call, from Uncle Rogers." He says as he joins me in the vehicle. "He says he found something that could lead to finding out what killed our dad and Alec." Jaxon says with a stone cold face, as he sits behind the wheel and starts the engine up.

My curiosity is peeked. This is not the statement I expected, so I turn to him, as he pulls out and starts the drive to South Carolina where their uncle lives. "What was it?"

"He said that he found an old phone of his, one that had a voicemail on it. Turns out the voicemail was from our dad, and it's dated the night he died. He said we need to hear it for ourselves."

I twist back in my seat, with thoughts raging in my mind. What exactly did my dad tell him?

"It's about an four hour drive. Get some sleep, and I'll wake you when we get there." Jaxon replies and he pushes the car to its limits.

"Alright." I reply, as I settle back into my seat and lean my head on the cool window. I can feel the car vibrate, and it, along with the radio, rocks me to sleep. When I finally comes to, Jaxon is pulling into the driveway of our uncle's trailer. It's located at the back of a trailer park, where he can be left alone to his own hunter business. He sits on the concrete stairs, with a knife in his hands, and frown on his face.

As soon as Jaxon puts the car in park, I exit the vehicle, yawn, and walk over to him. "Where's the phone?"

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." He sarcastically remarks, as he stands up, holding out his arms.

I smile, and give my uncle a hug. "Good morning." My face pulls into a grin, as he hands over a cell and I quickly find the voicemail section and put it on speaker. Her father's voice speaks clear through the phone.

"Listen, brother, I am working a case with Ally, and ran into some trouble. There's a demon here, but he's not a regular demon. He's a hunter, or rather, he was a hunter. I hunted several times with his father and the last time I saw him, he was just a boy. But now, I don't know what to call him. I am going to try to get us out of Detroit, but he's going to come after me. I highly doubt he'll want other hunters knowing a former hunter is now a demon. Anyways, if I don't get out of here, find him before he hurts anyone else." The voicemail ends, and I let out the breath I was holding.

"That's it? We came all the way out here, for this?" Jaxon says as he runs his hands through his hair and kicks at the dirt, frustrated and angry.

I think through everything I knew about my father. He was a loner. He hated hunting with other hunters, so I don't think it will be too difficult to figure out who this demon was. I share that information. "Dad didn't like to work with other hunters. Getting a list of those he worked with more than once, can't be too difficult."

Uncle Rogers motions for use to come inside, as he replies. "No, in fact, I'll make some calls first thing. You to, go and get some rest." Rogers says as he points use towards the only other room in the trailer: a small bedroom. The other room is an open kitchen and living room, full to the brim with books. He lets out a breath and clenches his fist. I don't think Jaxon caught it.

Jaxon rubs his eyes, and nods his head, walking to the bedroom, and falling onto one of the four couches in the room. Due to limited space, and being a researcher and home base for several hunters, my uncle only has couches in the bedroom, in order to allow any visiting hunters a place to sleep.

"Uncle, you know something, don't you?" I whisper, not wanting Jaxon to hear and get upset. I rather not get into another fight with him.

"I know exactly who killed your father and brother, and there's a problem."

My eyes go wide, and I jump up on top the desk in the corner of the room, trying to keep my breath steady, but failing at it miserably. Knowing the identity of the green-eyed man has been on my mind since that night, but now that I am on the brink of knowing, a part of me doesn't want to know.

"Have you heard of the Winchesters?"

I look up and nod. Everyone has heard of the Winchesters, and all the crap they have pulled and all the people they have saved. To most hunters, they are young, rash, trouble-bringing, trigger-happy hunters, but to some, including Alec, and me they are heroes.

"Well, the eldest, Dean, rumor had it he was marked with something that caused him to come back as a demon after he was killed, almost exactly two years ago. I don't know what it was, but there was a couple other hunters who managed to see him in his demon state and not get his attention. Of course, those hunters are the ones who other hunters would call crazy, so the rumors stayed rumors."

"And he's still out there?"

"No. He was only a demon for a few months. What I heard was his brother cured him."

"Cured him? You can cure demons?"

"Supposedly. Of course, I haven't been able to find out how to cure them, but according to them, or the hunters who have talked with them about it, you can."

"And while he was a demon, he killed my brother and father?"

"But he's also saved hundreds. I know that the good he and his brother have done does not make up for the fact that he killed Jason and Alec, but you have to understand, he would not have been himself as a demon. The person he is now or was before, is not that demon. So, I will leave it up to you. You can tell Jaxon about Dean, you can go off on your own, or you can move on. I accepted my brother and nephew's death years ago, and I am not about to go and enact revenge on Dean Winchester."

I look behind me towards the bedroom, where Jaxon is fast asleep. I turn back to look at my uncle, a million thoughts running through my mind. I can't believe all this time it was Dean Winchester who killed them. I may never have met him, but I have meet Sam a couple times years ago, and he was a good guy, who would do anything for his brother. That also means that if I went after Dean, it would mean going after Sam as well. "I don't know what I want. One part of me wants to know the reasons behind it all, and what lead up to that. Another part wants to just hunt him down and kill him, which is exactly what Jaxon will do if he figures this out, and he will figure it out. Plus, when he does, he won't hesitate to take down anyone who gets in his way."

"I think you need to figure it all out. Especially since I know you still blame yourself for everything, and I don't think you can let that self-hate go until you know the full truth."

"I know." I think I'm going to have to do it, not to figure out the full truth, but to keep my brother from killing Sam, when Jaxon does find out. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"Yeah, I do. There's a bunker, used by the Men of Letters. It's their home base."

"Your great grandfather was a Men of Letters, right?"

"Yes, he was, and I know exactly where it is." He walks behind the desk and pulls out a key. "This will open the door to the bunker. It's the only way to open it, so don't lose the key. It's located in Lebanon, Kansas. I don't know the exact location, but the boys drive a '67 black Impala. Right now, the boys are on a case, and when they finish…"

"They'll go back to the bunker. And all I need to do is wait in Lebanon, and follow their car to the bunker and use the key to get in. And when I do?"

"Use your connection to Sam to get in."

"Okay. What will you tell Jaxon?"

"I'll tell him, I'm working on finding some names for him, to buy you time. I'll say you left in the night after I fell asleep and I have no idea where you went."

"Thank you." I reply, as I hop off the desk, the key to the bunker in one hand and the keys to the Camino in the other hand.

"You're welcome. And I am sure you will fit right in with the Winchesters." He replies, seriousness on his tongue.

"Okay." I take a couple more steps to the door.

"Just be careful."

I nod and move outside, quietly shutting the door behind me, ready for my next road trip. Ready to face my past. Ready to face the Winchesters.


	3. Chapter 2: He Knows

I look on as I follow their Impala down a long road towards this secret bunker. Even though I know, I just want the truth, the closer I get to him, the more I want to ripe his throat out.

Soon, a large building comes into view, and I smile, knowing that I have finally arrived. I watch as they keep driving past the entrance located down a short flight of stairs into the ground. I wait, my fingers clenched around the steering wheel, trying to figure out the best way to get inside. I look around, hoping that something will give me inspiration when I spot my gun—a –on the passenger sheet.

I pull it out and grin from ear to ear. It may be a painful way to get inside, but it would be effective. Even if they don't trust me, they would never turn away an injured hunter. I put the Camino in reverse, and twist in my seat, trying to get the car as far away from the building as possible. Then, I put the car in park, and step outside into the brisk air. I pick up the gun, and turn it over. It was my father's Colt and I love it. And it's my ticket inside. So I turn it towards myself, close my eyes and fire, into my right shoulder.

Immediately, I feel pain explode throughout my body, and I fall to my knees. My gun hits the ground and my arm instinctively reaches for my shoulder. I sit back on my knees, and breath through the pain. Turning my attention back to the task, I pull my right arm close, pick up my gun and climb back into the car. I drive as calmly as I can to the front entrance, and step outside. The shift causes another explosion of pain, and I let out a gasp, and suck my breath in at once. I reach back in, grab the little box with the key, shut the door to my car, and shuffle to the front door.

I almost fall down the steps, but manage to reach it okay. The pain takes over my mind, and soon a rush of adrenaline kicks the pain out. As I step into the bunker, I can hear them. Their voices seem to be coming from above me. I follow a hall, pass a kitchen, and end up standing on a balcony, overlooking a room on the ground level.

My first instinct is to call out for help, but instead upon seeing a staircase, I follow it downstairs to the ground level, where I collapse into a chair, at a series of tables. The Men of Letters must have used this room as a gathering place of sorts. I pull off my black leather jacket, and when I see the bullet size hole in it, I groan. It was his jacket, and one of the last things I had left of him. But within seconds the adrenaline runs out and the pain returns. I try to maneuver the jacket the rest of the way off and throw it across the table.

Reaching with my left hand, I check and see if there is an exit wound, and there is. I would have been surprised if there wasn't. My black, sleeveless shirt didn't get hit by the bullet, but is bloody. Looking around, I see a pile of napkins and reach for the whole bunch pressing them against the entrance wound. That's when I notice them standing at the entrance to the room.

The first thing I notice are his eyes. Those same green eyes I saw two years ago in that motel room. Then I realize I had been staring. So, I turn my attention to Sam, knowing he is my way in. "Hey, Sam. How's it going?"

He looks at me and cocks his head, before I can see realization in his eyes. "Ally?" He asks, uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah. Now are you going to help me or let me bleed to death?" I sarcastically remark, trying to hide how uneasy Dean makes me feel.

"Dean, grab some towels, and the kit." Sam says as he turns his attention to Dean.

"Okay, but then you," Dean turns to me. "will tell me who the hell you are and how you got in."

I nod my head, knowing that if I spoke to him, my voice would give something away. Sam walks over to my side, and begins to inspect my wound. It's bleeding and I feel lightheaded. My vision is blurry and I can barely make sense of what is going around me. My sense of the world is fading and I pray I don't reveal anything as I slip out of it.

When I wake up, I'm lying in a bed, in a bare room. Sam is sitting in the corner, and there are bandages over my bullet holes.

"You're awake?"

I keep my right arm close, and pull myself up with my left arm. Sam rushes to my side, and tries to push me back down, but I resist. "I'm fine." I shrug his hand away.

"Okay." He says as he pulls away and goes back to sitting in the chair across from the bed.

I slowly twist and put my feet on the ground. Checking out my surroundings, I find out that the room only has the bed, a desk and a chair, and Dean is standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you start with how you managed to get in here?"

"I have a key." I reply calmly, reaching into my pocket, where I sat the key, and hold it up for Dean to see.

Dean eyes it and then asks another question. "How did you get a key?"

"I come from a line of Men of Letters. My dad and his brother knew about it, but didn't really care to see if this place was still operational. They preferred the hunting lifestyle. My Uncle had the key. It had been passed down, and he managed to keep it hidden since it was given to him by his father. I was curious and wanted to see if it was still around."

"And you got shot, how?" He asks. I can tell he doesn't believe my story, but it's the best I can come up with on short notice.

"I got mugged. I was at a gas station, and had just stepped out of my car, when this guy stuck a gun in my back and wanted my money. I tried to take the gun from him, and managed to get myself shot in the process. Thankfully, my '69 Camino is intact. You wouldn't happen to have a place where I can store it, would you?"

"We have a place." Sam replies. "It's been a long time."

I smile, knowing that this is my opportunity. "Yeah. It's been nine years."

"So, how do you two know each other?" Dean asks, and I settle in for the story, bracing myself for the flashbacks that usually occur when I take a walk down memory lane.

"Well, the first time was when I was at Stanford. It had to of been right before you showed up, Dean. A friend of mine was a witness to a murder, and turns out it was a vampire. Ally, and Mark were the hunters who were working the case. I tried to stir clear, but I met up with Ally and Mark out of curiosity. Mark was my age, but Ally was only seventeen…"

"Mark was your brother?" Dean asks, and I almost gag.

"No, Mark was my husband. I had this fight with my dad when I was barely sixteen, and we ran away, and eloped, and hunted together. Best four years of my life." I say, as I look down at my feet. Mark was the best thing that ever happened to me. Flashes of how that ended, come flooding back into my mind, and I clench my fists, trying to keep my emotions off my face. I grab the necklace I wear around my neck and continue the story. "I ran into Sam two years after that, and a couple months after Mark…passed. We had a couple drinks, and drowned our sorrows. Then we parted ways and haven't seen each other since. Although I have heard a lot about what you two have been up to."

"Wait,, if you two meet up after Stanford, where was I?" Dean asks, as he crosses his feet and arms. He is still tense, but his eyes aren't as hard as they were. He's warming up to e. Good.

"It was during the time you were in hell, Dean." Sam answers, and no one speaks for a few more minutes.

"Listen, I don't mean to be in yall's way, but can I stay. At least until this arm heals up."

"Of course."

"I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll move your car into the garage, if you want me to." Dean offers, and I pull my car key out of my other pocket, and hand them to Sam who tosses them to Dean.

After Dean leaves, Sam turns back to me. His voice at a whisper. "Did you go back to your family?"

I try to figure out how to spin this, but I figure the best way is to stick as close to the truth as possible. "I went back to my dad, apologized, even though I know none of our fight was my fault, and started hunting with them. Jaxon was angry at me for leaving and he left when I rejoined, only joining up if we needed help. Our relationship was rocky at best. My dad and Alec were killed a couple years ago, and ever since Jaxon and I had been fighting and ignoring each other or hunting together and ignoring our issues. I needed some time off, which is why I decided to come here. But, listen, I don't want to burden you with all of that. So, I would like to keep that between you and I?"

"Of course. It's not like your hiding anything dangerous." He smiles, and my heart sinks. Lying to Sam Winchester is a lot harder than I thought it would be. We may have only meet on two occasions, but I admired the man. I kept up with their story over the years, via the books that were written about them, and so, I feel like he is more than just a passing hunter.

I nod my head, and fake a smile, as I try and stand up.

"You should probably take it easy. You lost a lot of blood."

"Well, I need a drink, and I am not the type to just sit and do nothing with my time."

"Okay. We'll go downstairs and while we wait for Dean, you can help me with something."

I am genuinely curious as to what he needs my help for, and focus on that. "Lead the way." I answer as I follow him out of the room and down a hallway and then down several staircases. I keep my right arm pinned across me, trying to avoid moving my shoulder, but the slightest movement still hurts. "I am so going to get lost in here."

"You probably will. I got lost the day after we found this place. We did find the blueprints to the building and quickly learned the ins and outs of the place. So if you have any questions, just ask."

"Sure, Sam." I reply as we enter the room with the tables and chairs. I take a seat, and slowly sink down into the chair, my arm starting to throb. I let in a gasp, as a sharp stabbing feeling explodes in my arm.

"Here." Sam holds out a bottle of whiskey and bottle of pills. "This should hold you over until Cas gets here."

"Cas?" I ask, trying to act like I didn't already know who that was.

"Yeah. He's a friend, and an…" He eyes me as if he doesn't know if he should continue or not. "An angel."

"Okay. So where is he?" I ask, as I survey the room around me. The table is covered with books and journals, the rest of the room is full of equipment straight out of a history book.

"I'm right here."

I jump, causing my arm to once again erupt in pain. I twist in my seat, and yell. "What the hell?"

"Ally, meet Cas. Cas, this is…"

"Ally Levi." He says, and my eyes go wide.

How does he know my name? "And you know my name, how?"

I open the bottle and pop one of the pills into my mouth and wash it down with some of the whiskey. I hope that the look of horror is not on my face. Last thing I need is an angel to screw up my plans.

"Do you remember a case you worked last year? The only that involved the rogue angel, and the vision that led you to him?"

"That vision came from you?" I think back to that case, and how that vision knocked me out for several hours and rendered me unconscious for several hours.

"Not me exactly, but I gave the order to give it to you, since you were the closest hunter to him. I give my thanks for you taking him out." Cas replies, as he sits down in the chair next to me.

"Well, you're welcome. Is there any way you can fix my shoulder?"

"I can, but I'm not going to."

I stare at him, anger starting to curse through my veins. I know I shot myself on purpose to get in with them, but I didn't think that their angel buddy would refuse to heal me.

"Cas." Sam says shockingly. I guess he can't believe it either.

"Why not?" I ask, and as I wait for him to answer, he snaps his finger. I raise my eyebrow, and that's when I see it. Sam is sitting across from me, completely still.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Why you're here."

"Listen, I am not here to cause trouble."

"I know. You're here for the truth, and I won't interfere with that, unless you mean them harm. But, the second you do mean them harm, I will kill you myself." He replies, and then snaps his finger again.

"Why not?" Sam asks, and I just stare at Cas, wanting to know why he isn't going to say anything to Sam or Dean.

Then, he disappears, leaving me to my confused thoughts, and Sam shaking his head in annoyance.


	4. Chapter 3: Haunting Memories

The door clicked behind me as I walked into the bedroom I had claimed as my own a week prior. The boys had caught a case the day after I woke up, and I just received a call from Sam that they had just finished and were on their way back. I carefully pull off my leather jacket, and my shoulder throbbed, but I ignored it, only wanting to lay down and rest. Throwing my jacket over the back of the chair, I turned on the lamp sitting on the desk, and turned off the main light, before lying down.

My head hit the pillow, and I closed my eyes, figuring the ring on the chain around my neck.

"You know that this plan of yours is dumb. Real dumb."

I squeezed my eyes tight, and grasped the ring harder, causing it to make an indention in my skin. I took a deep breathe, then replied to the voice. "I need to know."

"Then ask him. Why sit around, and lie to get close, and just hope he lets why he killed your dad and brother slip? Why shoot yourself to do so? Why not just ask him?"

I sat up, placed my bare feet on the floor, and looked up. He looked just like he did the day he died. "Mark, I can't just go up to Dean, ask why the hell he hunted down and killed my father and brother, and expect that he would tell me the truth. The only way I'm going to get the truth from him is if he tells me because he trusts me. Alright. You don't have to like my plan," I say as I shook my head and put my left hand on my hip. "but I need you to back me up on this. You can't be angry with me."

Mark walked up to me and laid his hand on mine. I grinned, loving how I could feel his touch again. He was only able to pierce the veil a few years ago, but he only recently gained the ability to touch things again. "I know, so stop hurting yourself. Every time I see you in pain, whether it be physical or mental, it hurts me. Last thing I want is to go all vengeful."

That was when I heard the sound of a car's engine echoing through the building. _They're back. _

"They're here. I will back this plan of yours. Just don't hurt yourself to get what you want." Mark pleaded and he grabbed my hand, pressing it against his chest.

"I love you."

"I know." He replied than promptly disappeared.

Once again, I grabbed the ring around my neck, his wedding ring—the object keeping him anchored here, and sucked in air. I tried to push everything to the back of mind, and I ran my fingers through my hair, as I walked to the door. I tucked the ring and chain into the front of my t-shirt, and walked out into the hall.

"Oh there you are."

I turned on my heels, and shoved my hands into the back pocket of my jeans. I raised my head, and forced a smile. "Hello, Dean."

"How's the arm?" Dean asked, and I can see the uncertainty in his eyes. He didn't trust me. He shouldn't trust me.

"It's getting better. How was the hunt?" I asked, trying to seem concerned.

"Fine." He replied as he walked past me to the door to his bedroom next door.

Knowing I needed to keep him talking and opening up to me, I spun around and asked. "So what was it?"

"What was what?" He asked as he pulled up his sleeves, and reached for the knob to his door.

"The hunt. What was it? Demons, vamps, ghosts, shapeshifters?" I asked, although I hesitated on the ghost part. It hit close to home.

"Poltergeist." He replied, as his lips curled upwards. He leaned against the door post, and crossed his arms. That was when I saw it, and my eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Is that…is that the Mark of Cain?" I asked as I took a step forward, and rubbed my mouth, trying to keep my mouth from falling open. I had heard of the lore, and I had heard the rumors of a hunter running around with the mark, but nothing had been proved. I thought it was a myth.

Dean seemed shocked that I knew what that mark was. He unrolled his sleeves to cover it, and turned, grabbing the knob, as if he was going to ignore me.

"It is, isn't it?" I asked, stepping another step closer. "I had heard of some rumors, but I didn't think it would be true."

"So what if it is?"

"How long have you had it?"

"Three. Now, I'm tired, it's been a long night, and I really don't feel like telling you my life story." He replied angrily as he opened his door, and left me in the hall.

_I think I pissed him off. _I moved to go downstairs, but stopped after a couple steps to think though what I just saw. I needed to know why he got the mark. The lore around the mark was something my little brother liked reading about, so I knew that someone with the mark would turn into a demon if they died, but what I didn't know was why Dean would take on the mark in the first place.

I leaned against the wall, and rolled my eyes, knowing Mark was there in the hall. I could feel his presence, but I didn't acknowledge him. I walked downstairs. Sam was hunched over a book, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey, Sam."

"Could I ask you a favor?" Sam asked as he straightened up and turned to look at me.

I rubbed my shoulder and shook my head, curious as to what he wanted.

"Where do I start?" Sam muttered as he dropped himself into a chair.

"At the beginning seems to be best." I answered as I pulled up a seat.

"A couple weeks ago, we were on a case involving demons. One of them told us that there was a faction of demons who were working on a way to get Lucifer out of the cage."

"Didn't yall trap him, and Michael, in the cage? And last time the seals had to be broken, wouldn't it still be the same?"

"Okay, how did you…?"

"I read the books." I smiled, and Sam grinned and looked down at the floor. "Continue."

"We have been looking into it, and when we went on this case, we found a demon in town, and we got some information out of it before we sent its ass back downstairs."

"What did it say?" I asked genuinely concerned. Even though I was here to learn the truth, hunting comes first, especially when it involves breaking Lucifer out of the cage.

"It said that the way to open the cage is to undo what was done to put him into the cage. So before, they had to break the seals. Now, all they need is the rings of the horsemen, and they can open a door and let him out."

I leaned forward, and clenched my fists and rubbed my face in contemplation. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, we no longer have the keys. They went missing. And we need to hunt them down before the demons get a hold of them."

"You need my help?"

"Yeah. We figured, that if we broke into teams of two, we can hunt down the rings better."

"So, Castiel is going to help?"

"Yes. Cas and I and You and Dean will go after two rings each and hopefully get them back."

"Dean and I?" I said, not quite understanding why I was going to be stuck with Dean, although I wasn't going to complain. Some alone time with him might be what I needed to figure out the truth. "Dean doesn't really like me all that much, are you sure I should go with him?"

"He actually was the one to split up the teams." Sam replied, as he stood up. "He's not going to want to give up the Impala though, so do you think I could use your car? I can always use one of the others stuck in the garage, but we need to leave at first light and I have no idea if those other cars even work."

I wasn't sure if I should let Sam have my car, but I trusted him. "Sure." I let out a breath, and nodded my head, ready to get back to hunting. I found myself rubbing my shoulder, and even though it still hurt to move, I knew I could take it. I thought back to how Alec idolized the Winchesters, and I laughed at how he would have loved to go on this mission with them.

Thankfully, Sam was out of earshot, when I laughed or else he would probably think I was crazy. Thinking about my brother, made me angry though. It reminded me how it was Dean's hands that killed him and my father. I clenched my fists, and swore to find out the truth. Not for my sake anymore, but for my brother's.


	5. Chapter 4: The Rings

"So, where are these rings?" I asked about thirty minutes after leaving the bunker. Dean practically dragged me out of bed, and threw me into his car before sunrise, but he never said a word to me while doing it.

I watched him as he rolled his eyes, and switched lanes on the dark highway we were driving on. Eventually he spoke to me in a monotone voice, and I listened as he explained about the whereabouts of the rings.

"A while back we ran into this thief. She knew about the things in the dark, but decided to use that knowledge to make money. She died a long time ago, but we recently found out that there are a couple others like her. We figured that one of them must have stolen the rings and probably sold them to the highest bidder."

"How do you know that these highest bidders still have the rings?"

"We don't. However, why would they resell them, and it's not like we're hearing about outbreaks of famine or pestilence."

"So, where's the first ring?" I asked as I shifted in my seat. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes part way, not able to trust Dean enough to sleep while he drove.

"Chicago." He replied, as he reached down and flipped the music on. With AC/DC blaring, we rode in silence throughout the rest of the day. Around suppertime, we stopped for some burgers, and barely said a word to each other, as we ordered our food and sat in the Impala and ate.

"Why don't I drive?" I asked, seeing Dean try to hide a yawn.

"Hell no. No one touches Baby but me or Sammy, on occasion." He retorted, in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine then. Drive us off a bridge." I replied just as sarcastically, if not even moreso. I stepped out of the car, trash in hand, and tossed it in the trashcan on the curb, next to the car. That was when I heard Dean's door slam shut. I turned around to see his arms propped up onto top of the car.

"I don't like you, nor do I trust you. But Sam does. Which is why I am the one riding with you right now. The moment you prove to be untrustworthy, the moment you step out of line, is the moment I put you down."

I didn't speak for a few seconds. I wanted to find the right words to convince him that he could trust me, but that was extremely difficult since I knew he shouldn't trust me. Finally, I took a deep breath, and smiled. "You don't have to trust me as a person, but trust me as a hunter. I do not want Lucifer getting out any more than you do, and I will do everything I can to make sure he stays there. You can trust that." I sat down in the car, and looked straight ahead, as Dean climbed into the car next to me. I didn't look at him, but could still see him out of the corner of my eye, as he started the car back up and gave an odd look, before putting a straight face back on. The look was one of surprise and awe that I stood up to him, and didn't take his shit.

After another hour of driving, Dean pulled over to the side of the dirt rode we were on, put the car in park, and turned the car off. He turned to look at me, and said. "Get out of the car."

I followed him out of the car, completely confused as to what was going on. After I got out, he made his way to my side of the car, and tossed me the keys.

"If you do anything to cause harm to Baby, I will…"

"Kill me? I got it." I smirked, as I caught the keys, walked over to the driver's side, and got in the car. As I turned the key, and started driving, I saw Dean lean back, and quickly drifted off to sleep. After a few more hours, I heard a voice from the back of the car.

"Where are we going?"

I jumped as I heard his voice from the back of the car, and smiled, as he reached his hand over to my shoulder. He caressed my shoulder, as he leaned forward in the seat.

"Chicago." I whispered, not wanting to wake up Dean.

"And why are we going to Chicago?"

"To find two of the horsemen's keys, to prevent Lucifer's great escape."

"Just Dean and you?"

"Yeah. Do you think you can find the keys? Make sure we're going to the right place."

"And how do I do that?"

"Talk to other spirits, or something." I replied, as I watched some motorcycle fly past us.

"Okay, I can do that."

He disappeared for a few seconds, and then returned just as fast. "It's there. There is a ring in Chicago." Mark replied, shaking his head back and forth, as he kept rubbing my neck, now with both hands. Suddenly, they stopped, he was gone, and Dean was waking up.

"We only have an hour or so left. Any idea of what we are going to do once we get there?"

For the first time all day, Dean smiled. "We break in and find the ring."

"I have a better idea." I smiled back, although not a genuine smile, and pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I dialed the number of a hunter who I knew worked out of Chicago, and on the second ring, she picked up. "Hey, Sara. Can you do me a favor?" I asked, then and upon getting an okay, gave her the address of the house, and told her I needed the house to be empty within the hour, and that I needed a way into the house.

After I hung up the phone, I looked over to Dean, who was trying to hide a look of approval that was trying to manifest on his face. "The house will be clear by the time we get there, and she'll leave a key under the mat."

"Alright then." He replied, as he opened the glove compartment, and pulled out his gun.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, and when we arrived at the house, it was empty. Like Sara told me, the key was under the mat, and the alarm was already disabled. We cleared the whole house, and then began the search for the ring.

"Where would you hide a horsemen ring?" I asked, after an hour of searching with no luck.

"A safe, or locked box. Somewhere safe." Dean replied, as he opened the second safe we located in the house. I was combing through some formerly locked jewelry type boxes, but was unable to find anything.

"Wait, what if it's not in a safe?"

I turned to look at Dean, and cocked my head, not understanding where he was going. I walked over to him, but stopped after a few steps. Being too close to him still made me uncomfortable, but I forced through those feelings.

"What if he thought the best way to hide something like this is out in the open? Or in a normal setting?"

"Meaning?"

Dean didn't answer me, but turned around and walked to the bedroom upstairs, and started searching through the drawers containing the regular pieces of jewelry. I followed him, and stood behind him, watching and waiting for him to either give up or find it.

He stopped and turned around, holding between two of his fingers, a ring. "One down." He smiled, marching back out to the impala, where his phone was buzzing. His smile disappeared, as he read the texts on the front of his phone. He turned to me, anger in his green eyes. "Damn it." He flung the phone into the back of the car, and ran his fingers angrily through his hair.

"What is it?"

"They got War's ring."


End file.
